Vengeance for the Innocent Volume 2
by Wife of Jason Voorhees
Summary: This story follows the separation of Dawn Peterson and Jason Voorhees. Jason had befriended the little girl and they had lived together at the camp. Will the two ever be reunited and will it last? Will Dawn's love for the hockey masked killer ever change? Sequel to Vengeance for the Innocent. It is recommended you read that first.
1. Friends Torn Apart

**Hello to all my friends, fans, and new readers! Well, this is the moment. I have returned after an inexcusably long absence. I would like to thank everyone that has supported me and stuck with my Vengeance story for such a lengthy time, never giving up hope that the adventures of Jason and Dawn would continue.**

 **For those of you who have not read the first volume of Vengeance for the Innocent, I encourage you to do so. Though it is a long story, I must admit. I guess I had so many ideas that I had to fit them all in.**

 **Without further ado, I would like to welcome you all to Vengeance for the Innocent Volume 2! I hope you enjoy this story just as much as the first one, and always feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Wife of Jason Voorhees**

* * *

There came to pass two souls so opposite that there should've been no way they would come together. One was to be as pure as a dove, as blameless as a newborn kitten. The other had been born a freak of nature, hated by all except for his loyal mother, Mrs. Voorhees. The child was Jason, a name that would strike fear in the hearts of many in his future. Yet he wasn't born evil. He had no idea that he would become a hockey mask wearing personification of death.

At the age of 11, he fell victim to the waters of Crystal Lake. There were many theories to explain if Jason had truly drowned or not. Some said he had survived and had lived out in the woods all this time. Others argued that there was no way he would stay away from his mother that long. Their belief was that Jason had died in the lake's depths and some force beyond human understanding had resurrected him. No matter what theory someone came up with, they all agreed on one thing. His mother's death at the hands of Alice Hardy had triggered all the horror that Jason was about to commit.

Following this tragic turn of events, Jason realized his destiny. He was meant to be a dark storm of hatred, inflicting bloodthirsty vengeance wherever he went. For him and for his dear mother, he would never stop. Jason became the ultimate killer. He had the innocence of a child buried somewhere within him as he was never allowed to grow up mentally. But it was being suffocated by the more powerful rage consuming his black heart. Jason Voorhees did not understand happiness or friendship at all and didn't really want to. The time would come when that was about to change. When he met an eight-year-old girl by the name of Dawn Peterson.

Dawn's arrival onto the Earth through way of Samantha and James Peterson was synonymous to the birth of an angel. Her early years were rays of sunshine that she spread to all others. The only one she couldn't touch was her father's hardened heart, which she quickly found out after the passing of Samantha Peterson. Through all the yelling and beating, Dawn had cried and prayed for a savior. Her mother was no longer there to take care of her. She was left alone to lay in her bed of tears.

One fateful day, James took Dawn on a camping trip. It was a mystery why he would take her out for any kind of fun. But maybe this was what God had intended for this child that the end of her suffering was near. For once her father had turned against her for the final time, she was rescued by an unstoppable force that was Jason Voorhees. He took the little girl to his lair in the depths of Camp Crystal Lake. Through many conflicts and resolutions, a friendship gradually blossomed.

Even if he had the inability to speak, she still heard him. Even if there was no way for him to feel inside, she still would feel for him. Dawn Peterson would spend a thousand lifetimes in the arms of Jason Voorhees. If the world would refuse to love them, they would still have each other. The beating of their hearts as one was her lullaby that helped her drift off to sleep. Dawn felt security she had never felt before in Jason's strong and silent presence.

On that final night, as the rain poured outside, Dawn snuggled on top of her protector's body and whispered the last words she would speak to him for the longest time.

"Goodnight, Jason. I love you… love you...love you…" This echoed throughout eternity for all to hear.

* * *

The blackness engulfed Dawn's thoughts and stretched on for a long time. It was like a door had been slammed in her face, leaving her to float in an abysmal purgatory. The child felt nothing, either good or bad. How much time until the light shone again was obsolete compared to the reason she had put herself in this void.

Finally, there was a time where Dawn's eyes were free to flutter open. Rays of bright illumination crashed through and obliterated the lurking shadows. She had to blink several times to adjust.

She shifted under the sheets of a bed that was not her own. Her gaze passed over the cream colored walls and a curtain separating her from the next bed over. Urgent human voices broadcasted over a loudspeaker. Once she had woken up a bit more, Dawn felt a poke on one of her delicate arms. Some tube was taped to the flesh, supplying her with some strange liquid.

She tried to remember how things had transpired. There had been pain, to put it lightly, a great loss that left a crater in her heart. To black out was something she did as a way to escape the harsh reality that was playing out before her. The girl had done so in the back seat of the police car. There was nothing in her memory of being transported from the vehicle to this new room she was in now.

Dawn had hoped that if she fell asleep, she would awaken in Jason's arms and everything would be all right. That to see her cherished friend on the ground, unable to come and save her like he usually did, would end up being another nightmare to add to the list from her past.

 _Jason, where are you?_

Dawn waited longingly for her guardian angel to appear. Her blue-eyed stare settled upon the door. As the child listened, the conversation on the loudspeaker continued without interruption. Hmm… Jason wasn't coming. If he had been anywhere nearby, he would have silenced all human chatter by way of his treasured machete. And then return with the blade staining red, ready to devote his attention to her, the only human he ever wanted to spare.

Minutes ticked by with no results. Dawn finally decided to go search for him elsewhere. Maybe he was still left incapacitated because of those strange men that had come to collect her. Was he being kept away like some animal? Citizens of society would only assume the worst from Jason. He was only a monster because they had made him so.

 _Jason needs me._

She had made a silent pledge to help her friend whenever possible, even if her strength was far more limited. Propping herself up, she reached for her IV tube to pull it out.

"Hello, Dawn."

A voice of warmth poured into the room. There stood this brunette woman wearing a doctor's uniform and a smile that shone like the sun. It did nothing to restore the fading hope inside the little girl.

Dawn scooted back under the covers while giving a shy whimper. The doctor drew closer to the bed. _B. Valentine_ was on the name tag pinned to her uniform.

"How are you doing?"

She checked the IV bag and was satisfied that it was giving adequate nourishment. This poor girl was already so frail. The staple of her diet must have been whatever her captor fed her from living off the land. This made the most sense, being that she had lived with him in the Crystal Lake woods for the past few months. Now that the child was away from that place, for good, the doctor hoped, more weight could be built on her bones.

"I am Doctor Valentine."

Dawn remained silent through the doctor's questions that followed. She kept her expectant eyes on the door, praying for Jason to take her away from this stranger. For the child knew what Dr. Valentine would find. The woman informed her that she was going to do an examination. The pounding of Dawn's heart was the soundtrack for her anxiety. She had grown unaccustomed to human contact during her time at Crystal Lake. When you had felt the security of Jason's arms around you, there was no need for anyone else.

Valentine commenced with the usual procedures of a doctor; taking her temperature, listening to her heart, etc. She mentioned the hospital may want blood work done, though she was certain she'd have trouble finding a vein. All of this so far did not rattle Dawn, maybe the blood part a little bit. Hadn't her father already taken enough of the innocent blood flowing through her? Then, without the little girl noticing, Dr. Valentine had moved behind her.

Dawn swallowed the lump in her throat. The studious eyes of the doctor bored into her back. Yes, this woman spotted something poking out from beneath the gown. She lifted the fabric and immediately gasped. Scars in various stages of healing crisscrossed the tender skin covering her spine. Most had lessened to the color of pink. According to her conclusion, they may never disappear completely.

The doctor emitted no words, only sounds of shock that she tried to suppress. She had to be strong for this child. Freaking out would only make the situation worse. Yet the woman didn't have to say anything for Dawn to know. The little girl's face turned sour.

"I know what you're thinking, but he didn't do any of this to me!" Dawn said through gritted teeth.

Valentine frowned with concern tinting her lips.

"Why are you protecting him?"

 _That's it. I need to get out of here and find him,_ Dawn thought.

She stood up and made a frantic dash for the door. Right when she thought she was homefree, another woman stepped into her view and blocked the way. This newcomer gently put both hands upon the child.

"Woah! Where are you going, sweetie?"

Dawn struggled to get away from her, but alas, she was in such a weakened state.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! He _needs_ me!"

Her wild eyes shifted to the woman's face or actually to the face of a teenager. This teen girl expressed no hostility. She was non-threatening in every way. Not that this was of any importance to Dawn. She flailed even harder and finally yanked herself away from the stranger's grasp.

That had given Dr. Valentine plenty of time to reach her. In her hand was a syringe. She clutched Dawn by the wrist and dragged her back towards where she had come. The child kicked and screamed along the way to no avail. The look the teenager had conveyed disapproval.

"Do you really have to do that to her?"

The doctor plopped Dawn onto the bed.

"I don't want to do this either, Jenna. But it's for her own safety. We can't have her escape and find the monster that brainwashed her. She has to be here until she is set to be released to Sheltered Waters."

Dawn felt the poke, and not long after, experienced a wave of blackness overcoming her. She could barely see through it or she would have seen Jenna come over to her, saying it would be all right.

"Jason, help me…"

Dawn murmured these fading words until she passed out.

* * *

FBI agent Winters drove the remaining distance to Crystal Lake like a bat out of Hell. Sheriff Birman was tired of being limited to the back seat. He wished to leap from the car and head to the camp himself, though it was quite a ridiculous thought. Sean couldn't stand helplessness, not one bit. Who knew if that monster was tearing apart his officers right now.

On the way there, Vincent's comrade LaFountaine radioed for help to a special facility that had been waiting for her call. As soon as she had hung up, Birman was bursting with questions.

"Why do we need to take him somewhere? Couldn't we just blow him up and be done with it?"

Morganna LaFountaine shrugged off that suggestion. As logical as blowing him up seemed to be, if you took Jason's body hopping abilities into account, then this choice was also of no use. That was if you viewed these events as canon to the legend of Jason Voorhees. LaFountaine did. She knew of many that did not.

Winters parked the car in the most suitable spot. This was the farthest they could get to the camp using a road. They had to travel on foot the rest of the way. Which took no time whatsoever for all three of them packed speed, endurance, and that urgency to find out what was going on.

Sheriff Birman arrived at the location first. He immediately surveyed the scene to check on the condition of Cameron and the others. LaFountaine and Winters showed up behind him. The sheriff grew as chill as the wind itself. He saw Officer Reeves propped up against a tree with crimson covering his leg. His trusted German shepherd was sitting by his side. The wounded Chauncey was staring ahead to his friend, Cameron. The lieutenant was standing over the largest body Birman had ever seen.

This was who had been keeping the missing girl? To say she was tiny compared to him was an understatement.

LaFountaine uttered a gasp of awe. She rushed over to where Cameron was. There was no doubt that she was more concerned with this 7 ft tall figure on the ground than with the status of the officers.

"Chauncey! Are you alright?" the sheriff called over to him.

Reeves gave a thumbs up in reply. His face was straight, but Birman could tell it was hiding some agony.

The sheriff burned with frustration. He stomped over to his lieutenant and LaFountaine. Cameron had that tranquilizer gun trained on the fallen Jason, ready to pummel him with several more darts if he tried to sit up.

"You brought more tranquilizers?" he asked Morganna.

The FBI agent nodded.

"And solution in case the darts run out. Which they will."

Birman demanded to know what was going on. Cameron remained unfazed through it all.

He ended his rant with a question about where Marty was.

"He took the child to the police station," Cameron explained.

Sean Birman's face softened just a little.

"The child? You mean she's safe now?"

Distracted from yelling more at Cameron, he turned his gaze to the monstrous man laying at their feet. Sean's heart almost froze in his chest just looking at him.

 _You mean this was..._

"I'm not through with you yet," the sheriff told Cameron. "But we have to take care of this situation."

Vincent popped up to join the group. Birman registered his presence, yet focused all his attention on the giant mass murderer on the ground.

"First off, what are we going to do with _him_?"


	2. Dawn Wants Jason

**Yes, it has been ages since I started this second volume. The delay is always due to many things, but mostly because of my mood changes and wondering if writing this story is worth it. I do appreciate any fans that are still interested in my writing and waiting for more.**

 **Granted, this chapter doesn't have much action. It's mostly a connector to Chapter 3, which will be more interesting. So I hope this little piece satisfies you for now. :)**

 **If things continue to go well, I will update my long overdue Jason Actually Takes Manhattan story next.**

 **By the way, feel free to go to my profile and vote on my latest poll regarding Jason and Dawn. ^_^**

* * *

A couple of days came and went since Dawn's admittance into the hospital. As much as everyone around her tended to her every need, the discomfort did not leave the child. Physically, Dawn was progressively healing. But, beneath it all, her heart was scarred. Every beat sent the emotion of pain flowing through her.

If Dawn had been here at any other time before that fateful camping trip, she would have been smiling and showering happiness to those that were taking care of her. And not just in the hospital, but everywhere in society. Dawn had always been a beautiful gem to mankind. Those smiles and sweet words to people weren't going to happen now. Dawn wanted Jason. And these doctors and nurses were not bringing her any closer to him. As such, she was skeptical of whether they could be trusted.

On the third day, Dr. Valentine commented on how Dawn was improving so quickly.

"You are one tough little girl," the woman said, hoping to increase Dawn's spirits with that compliment. Yet the child was having none of this.

 _You have no idea what tough is_.

"At this rate," the doctor continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Jorgensen will be able to see you soon."

Dawn raised her eyebrows, and her eyes slightly widened. A new type of anxiety crept its way into her heart and made itself known in her voice.

"What? Who are they?"

Dr. Valentine explained, while doing a quick examination of Dawn's back. The little girl cringed every time the doctor did this for she knew what was always going through the woman's head.

"The Jorgensens are the owners of Sheltered Waters Foster Home. You'll be staying there for awhile until they can find you a new home."

Dawn jerked away from her, nearly spilling the juice on her tray.

"No! I don't need to go there! I have a home!"

The doctor sighed a little bit too profusely. She knew this child was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Why was she acting like this?

Then again… that monster had brainwashed her.

With that thought in Valentine's mind, she spoke firmly, while trying to maintain a tone of decency.

"Please, Dawn. Let's not go through this again. Listen to me. That horrendous place you were at was not your home. It was your prison. And a lovely little girl like yourself deserves someplace far, far better."

Dawn shook her head. She was going to stick to her beliefs. None of these people were going to waver her feelings for Jason.

"It doesn't matter what you think. My friend will come and get me out of here. And he will take me back to our home in Crystal Lake."

Dr. Valentine had had enough.

"Well, nobody's going to let that happen. We're here to protect you from that….evil man. Anyway, you're going to see the Jorgensens. I'm going to call them now."

She didn't stay for any kind of rebuttal from Dawn. Bridget quickly exited the room and left the child alone to her thoughts of Jason Voorhees.

* * *

It was the 1 am after the day that Cameron and his men had "taken care" of the killer that had roamed Crystal Lake for many years off and on. The lieutenant almost snickered at the thought. Like there was ever a true way of ridding the world of that monstrosity.

Cameron was back at his house and thought perhaps he could rest for the first time in ages. The child had been rescued and Jason Voorhees was being transported to the highest security facility in upstate New York. Only they had the technology and the medications to suppress this seemingly invincible killing machine.

Yet again, Cameron Jayden could not sleep. His mind was a tape on repeat over what would take place next. This couldn't be finished. It still appeared far too easy. The man heard a fearful meow from the corner of his bedroom.

Oh, he almost forgot about the white kitten they had found. For whatever reason, Cameron had been given the order to take care of it. Not that he hated cats, it just seemed out of place with his valiant image. Ever since he had brought it home, it had rushed into the darkness and kept out of way of any advances from Cameron. It could be said that the animal was afraid of him and yet had been by Jason's fallen body like a magnetic force had kept it there.

"Don't worry…" What was the kitten's name? Princess? "You'll be staying with your owner soon once she finds a new place to live. Until then, you're stuck with me."

Princess remained silent in reply.

"How about we visit Dawn in the hospital tomorrow? Would you like that?"

 _I need to talk to her anyway. Hopefully, she'll have calmed down from that hysterical state she was in._

Of course, his captain had given him the evil eye throughout the transportation process. Cameron couldn't wait for the lecture he would endure when they were out of this mess. But for now, it was the least of his worries. He had warned the lieutenant countless times about venturing into the Crystal Lake woods with only Chauncey and Marty as backup.

Someone had to go. For the sake of that child. It's not like anybody else was going to do it. And those that did enter the bloodiest terrain in the world were idiots.

Cameron turned onto his side with his face pouring out the window. The moon gradually faded away as he finally got some much needed sleep. Though the dreams of Jason never allowed him to be totally at peace. Even when captured, the murderer was still leaving scars on the minds of all those that came across him and shockingly survived.

This wasn't over.

* * *

Jason Voorhees never lost his sense of awareness. Even as those annoying tranquilizers coursed through his veins, his mind was still active. It had to be. This killer could not afford to lay down all defenses because everyone around him was a potential enemy that had to be eliminated. Jason's body may have been disabled for the moment, yet his inner core remained awake. Nothing would ever suppress that part of him.

Everyone had to die except for the child he had claimed as his own. The burning pit of hellish fire that was Jason's soul was screaming within the physical stillness.

What had they done to her? Without his girl, Jason Voorhees would become far more dangerous than the human race could ever imagine. It was as if society forbid him any comfort. As a result, they would pay with their lives.

A logical mind could argue that this feeling of loss would pass as Jason and Dawn had only been together a few months. But to this love deprived force of nature, that girl had shown him more compassion in that short time than any other person had in his lifetime. And that was saying something since Jason had been on this Earth for decades, having been blessed or cursed with the gift of immortality.

He registered being lifted from the ground and felt the struggle from those puny men that were performing this task. Eventually, there was a slamming force when he landed in some kind of vehicle. After several minutes, there was the sound of an engine and then movement as Jason was driven to his next destination.

Jason Voorhees picked up the essence of life in the back with him. One of them was strong and so was his anger towards it. It was the man known as Cameron Jayden who had shot him and rendered the giant unconscious. Every now and then, there was a poke as this particular human kept injecting more of the tranquilizers into Jason.

This couldn't last forever. And when the chance presented itself, Jason would rise with a regenerated hatred for all things human. He would find his sweet Dawn.

There was no end in sight for Jason Voorhees.


End file.
